


like a fourth wheel

by arpadlaszlo (wellexcuuuuuseme)



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: Other, Polyamory, a lot of repetition sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/arpadlaszlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a lovely conversation with <a href="http://the-candiedandi.tumblr.com/">the-candiedandi</a> on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a fourth wheel

Amalia and Georg started dating on Christmas Eve. 

Ilona and Paul broke up on New Year's Eve. 

Ilona and Amalia and Georg started dating New Year's Day.

* * *

It was something new for Ilona, being loved and cared for exactly as she was. She learned that love wasn't meant to be draining. She thought it was fantastic.

It was something new for Georg, he'd never thought to share his life with more than one person, he always thought he'd have to find the one right person. Well, he did, twice. He thought it was fantastic.

It was something new for Amalia, slipping into romance with her friends. Romance had always been so big and scary for her, some looming, stilted and itchy entity she always had to be prepared and dressed nicely for. Now, she was finally without that anxiety. She thought it was fantastic.

* * *

4 months into their relationship they decided as a group to tell Sipos and Arpad.

"Well, I've never heard of something like that before..." Arpad said, "How exciting! Congratulations!" 

"I was wondering why I was feeling like a fourth wheel." Sipos said.


End file.
